Nesmrtelná láska
by Octavie
Summary: Třídílná minisérie, která se odehrává po Bradavicích. Draco, Hermiona, Vánoce :o].
1. Chapter 1

„Ne tak rychle, pane Gravesi!"

Ledový hlas zastavil rychlé staccato kroků, které se rozléhalo chladnou chodbou. Malý prvňáček očividně pospíchal na další vyučovací hodinu, ale to nebyla pro profesora žádná omluva.

Po chodbách bylo zakázáno běhat. Tečka.

„Ještě jednou vás takhle uvidím a vaše kolej přijde o deset bodů. Pamatujte si to!"

Profesor se výhružně ušklíbl a otočil se zpět do svého směru chůze.

„O-omlouvám se, pane!" dolehlo za ním ještě studentovo zakoktání, ale už ho nebral na vědomí, jen si cosi rozzlobeně šeptal a pevněji sevřel štos pergamenů s domácími úkoly, které právě vybral od mrzimorských šesťáků.

Při vzpomínce na tu třídu přidal k úšklebku, který stále setrvával na jeho tváři, i zamračení čela.

„Kam ten svět spěje..." povzdychl si.

Nesnášel to, jak každý přibývající ročník byl rok od roku hloupější a nešikovnější.

Odešel by ze školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích dávno pryč, nebýt jeho ženy, která byla stejně jako on zdejší učitelka. Kvůli ní tu učil už skoro patnáct let. Zůstával kvůli ní. A rád.

Jeho tvář se konečně trochu vyjasnila, už se těšil, až konečně dojde do jejich společných komnat a bude jí moci povědět všechno, co se mu ten den stalo. Jen doufal, že už nepotká žádného dalšího neposlušného studenta.

Takové štěstí ale neměl.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore," probral ho ze zamyšlení zastřený a k zbláznění sexy hlas.

Okamžitě vzhlédl.

„Slečno Moranová," mírně kývl hlavou na pozdrav a velice se snažil udržet svá ústa zavřená, i když mu svaly na čelisti samy od sebe povolovaly.

Svým očím ale nedokázal zabránit v tom, aby se pořádně nepokochaly tím pohledem. Studentka posledního ročníku mu nebezpečně připomínala jeho ženu. Až ho to děsilo. Připomínala mu ji každým pohybem, chovala se jako ona, smála se jako ona. Byl tu jen nepatrný rozdíl – rozdíl událostí posledních patnácti let. A ty pro něj byly rozhodující.

„Už se těším na dnešní večer." Koketně se na něj podívala a zamrkala předlouhými řasami.

„Přesně v osm," připomenul jí, než se vydal dál. Jemně se mu roztřásly ruce a v duchu si potisící vynadal, že jí dal ten trest tak neplánovaně. Věděl, co ona od trestu očekává a on nebyl schopný jí říct ne. V tu chvíli ale neměl na vybranou, jinak by byl všem studentům jen pro smích.

Do svých komnat téměř utíkal, černý hábit za ním vlál, ale on se nestaral o zvědavé pohledy postav v kolemvisících obrazech, které svým spěchem vyvolal.

Konečně prudce rozrazil dveře.

„Zlato, jsem doma!" zavolal úlevně. Nemohl se dočkat, až ji uvidí. Bylo to jen pár hodin, co ji neviděl, ale připadalo mu to jako věčnost.

„Draco!"

Uslyšel její radostný výkřik a za malý okamžik se už tím nenapodobitelným způsobem vznášela přímo k němu. Při pohledu na její nadšení se mu v duši znovu usadil klid a mír. Naklonila se k němu, rozkošnicky nasála jeho vůni a políbila vzduch u jeho ucha.

„Už jsem si říkala, kde jsi... Máš dnes večer něco, nebo si můžeme udělat romantický večer ve dvou na oslavu zakončení dalšího týdne?"

„Mám trest se slečnou Moranovou. Mrzí mě to..."

„Co zase provedla?" zeptala se ho žena zamračeně, ale nenechala ho odpovědět. „Já vůbec nechápu její chování. Mám pocit, že mě nenávidí a byla by nejradši, kdybych se rozplynula..."

„Teď přeháníš, miláčku," brzdil její rozčilení, i když sám si nebyl tak docela jistý, že to skutečně není pravda.

„No to nevadí, nebudeme se přece teď bavit o ní. Přišel dopis od Harryho, chceš si ho přečíst?" zeptala se a jemně pokynula ke konferenčnímu stolku, kde ležela obálka z červenou pečetí ministra kouzel.

„Co píše?" zeptal se se zájmem, když pro vzkaz šel.

„Nevím, čekala jsem na tebe!" oznamovala mu nadšeně. „Přečteš mi to nahlas?"

Štěstí, které jí vyzařovalo z očí, ho přinutilo se usmát. Už dlouho ji neviděl se takhle tvářit. Poslední dobou se mu vzdalovala, i když se snažil jak mohl, aby to mezi nimi bylo jako dřív. Rychle rozlomil pečeť a začal číst. Chtěl udržet ten výraz v jejích očí co nejdéle.

„Ahoj Draco, na Vánoce samozřejmě přijedeme. Já, Ginny, i Ron s Lunou. Chceme být na výročí s vámi. V Prasinkách už máme zarezervované pokoje, takže se nemusíš starat o naše ubytování.

Jen aby ses nelekl – Ginny a já čekáme dítě. Lépe řečeno hned dvě najednou. Nemůžu se dočkat. Ona je vyděšená, protože už teď vypadá jako těhotná slonice a to je teprve ve čtvrtém měsíci, ale mně se zdá nádherná. No uvidíš...

Pozdravuj svou ženu, těšíme se, Harry."

Draco složil dopis a vzhlédl. Úsměv mu pohasl na rtech, když uviděl její výraz.

„Miláčku..." hlesl jen.

Ona ale zakroutila hlavou a začala couvat.

„Jak jsem ti to jen mohla udělat... Draco..." pronesla plačtivě. Její nadpřirozeně hlasité vzlyky se rozléhaly místností čím dál víc a víc, až ho téměř ohlušily. Neměl rád, když to dělala.

„Miláčku..." zasténal nešťastně.

Trochu se uklidnila.

„Promiň..." Dívala se na něj smutně. „Já se jen divím, jak to, že se mnou pořád ještě jsi. Co ty z našeho vztahu máš? Zůstáváš se mnou jen kvůli tomu, co bylo..."

„Miluju tě, proto s tebou zůstávám!"

„Taky tě miluju, ale myslíš, že to v našem případě stačí?"

„Ano. Kdysi jsem přísahal, že s tebou budu v dobrém i zlém. A to dodržím!"

„Zasloužíš si syna, dědice. A toho já ti nemůžu dát!"

„Nechci dítě, chci tebe! Přestaň o tom pořád pochybovat, prosím!"

„Nezasloužím si tě..."

„Miluju tě!"

„Ty to nechápeš! Co z našeho manželství máš?" zeptala se a rozčíleně kroužila místností.

„Miluju tě..."

„Jsi nesnesitelný! Nemáš jediný pádný argument!"

„A ty jsi nahluchlá! Miluju tě!"

Její odpověď zanikla v hlasitém bušení na dveře.

„Profesorko Malfoyová, profesorko Malfoyová!"

„Odejděte!" zařval Draco přes rameno. I když byl obvykle oddaný své profesi, v tuto chvíli nechtěl být za žádnou cenu rušen. Nejdřív potřeboval uklidnit svou ženu. „Hned!"

„Musím jít, něco se mohlo stát," prohlásila rezolutně.

Se stisknutými rty pozoroval, jak se přibližuje ke dveřím. Pak se rozhodl jednat.

„Nikam nepůjdeš, ještě jsme neskončili!" varoval ji rozzlobeně a vstoupil jí do cesty.

„Draco, děti se tam třeba vzájemně zaklínají, musím jít..."

Nehledě na jeho výraz se přiblížila až k němu. Neuhnul ani o píď. A tak jím prošla. Otřásl se nenadálým chladem a nepříjemným pocitem, který v něm tím pohybem vzbudila. Rychle se otočil a tak ji uviděl i zmizet za mohutnými dubovými dveřmi. Smutně si povzdechl a otevřel je.

„Hermiono!" křikl za ní. „Kdybys nebyla už dávno mrtvá, vážně bych ti teď s velkou radostí zakroutil krkem!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Počkejte, to nechápu," vyhrkla Hermiona a s výrazem nejvyššího zmatku pozorovala své přátele.

Seděli kolem vánočního stromečku a rozbalovali dárky. Právě byla řada na tom jejím, který pro ni před malou chvílí rozbalil její muž. Znepokojeně pozorovala malou lahvičku, kterou vyndal z ozdobného papíru.

„Chcete říct, že tenhle lektvar mě vrátí mezi živé?" Nadzvedla skepticky obočí. „Ale jsou tu dva malé problémy. První je, že ho nedokážu VYPÍT a druhý je... To vlastně není problém, spíš připomínka. V životě jsem o takovém lektvaru neslyšela ani nečetla a že jsem se v posledních letech o tohle téma docela zajímala, věřte mi..."

„Hermiono," přerušil ji přísně černovlasý muž, ze kterého sálala autorita na několik metrů. „Kdybys nás nechala domluvit... Tenhle lektvar je přísně utajovaný. Má k němu, respektive do sejfu, kde je uložený, přistup jen několik málo lidí. A tady je nesporná výhoda úřadu ministra – já jsem jeden z nich. Máme k dispozici několik lahviček pro naprosto výjimečné případy.

On ti nevrátí život nastálo. Jen na pět minut. Používá se hlavně u důležitých soudů pro svědectví již zesnulých osob... Funguje to tak, že ten lektvar někdo vypije a jeho tělo se promění na tu chvíli na tvoje. Na pět minut. To tělo se zpřístupní pro tvého ducha, takže do něj budeš moct vniknout. Na pět minut. Rozumíš tomu?"

Místností na chvíli zavládlo ticho.

Pak Hermiona nervózně přikývla.

„Budu mít pět minut. Ve svém bývalém těle," odmlčela se a tázavě se dívala na svého přítele. „A budu si moct dělat, co chci. To je to, co se mi snažíš říct, Harry?"

Draco vedle ní hlasitě polkl.

„Přesně tak... Pět minut. Ne víc, ne míň." Jeho tvář najednou ozdobil šibalský úsměv. „Vím, že to není dost, ale doufám, že si je užiješ. A navíc, když jsem se Draca jednou ptal na jeho největší přání, stejně tvrdil, že by mu stačilo třeba tě jen jednou jedinkrát chytit za ruku. Takže se mu přání splní."

„A nějaký lektvar, který by vydržel aspoň čtvrt hodiny, by tě asi zabil, co?" Mrkl na něj Draco, i když na něm bylo vidět, že je vděčný i za tu krátkou dobu.

„Harry," promluvila tiše Hermiona. „Ale nebudeš mít kvůli tomu problémy, že ne?"

„Jsem přece ministr kouzel. Mám podporu většiny kouzelnické veřejnosti. Co by mi mohli udělat?" odfrkl si Harry. „A pro vás dva to udělám víc než rád. Zasloužíte si to. Už jsme domluvení s Lunou, že to vypije. Čím míň má lektvar času na přeměňování těla, tím déle bude Hermiona zase živá. To si aspoň myslím. A Luna má z nás asi tak nejpodobnější postavu, jakou měla dřív Hermiona."

„Takže..." nedokončil Draco a tázavě se zadíval na svoji ženu. V očích se mu střídaly emoce jako na běžícím pásu a ruka s lahvičkou se mu viditelně třásla.

„Miláčku, nemusíme to dělat, jestli nechceš," dávala mu čas. Její výraz naznačoval bezbřehou trpělivost, kterou za svého života postrádala. Kde se jí naučila, mohl jen hádat.

„Chci se tě dotknout. Víc, než cokoli na světě. Už to je patnáct let, co jsem se tě mohl dotknout naposledy..."

Hermiona se na něj smutně usmála a otočila hlavu k blonďaté dívce.

„Luno... Jestli bys mohla, prosím..." pokynula k lahvičce s lektvarem. Hlas se jí roztřásl, když pokračovala. „Chci vás všechny obejmout. Pojďte blíž, abych to neměla daleko, nechci ztratit jedinou vteřinu."

Rozčilením se nevědomky vznesla vysoko nad ostatní a i když se snažila, nemohla se vrátit zpátky na jejich úroveň. Ale to nevadilo. Za chvíli už bude ve svém těle. Bude stát nohama pevně na zemi.

Shora se dívala, jak Ronova žena skoro nábožně bere z Dracových rukou lahvičku, přikládá si ji ke rtům a šibalsky na ni mrká.

Pohledem ji pobízela k rychlosti, v tu chvíli se bála třeba jen promluvit, aby se něco nepokazilo.

Sledovala, jak tekutina mizí v dívčiných ústech a náhle s obrovskou úlevou zpozorovala, jak se její rovné blond vlasy trochu natáčí a tmavnou, až získaly její sytě kaštanovou barvu i neuspořádaný vzhled keře v divočině.

Vzápětí už se dívala sama na sebe.

Malý moment se nemohla vzpamatovat z toho pohledu, ale pak rychle vklouzla do nabízeného těla. Naprosto ji ochromil nenadálý pocit těžkosti. Patnáct dlouhých let byla zvyklá existovat ve stavu beztíže a váha těla ji najednou bránila v rozletu.

„Áááách." Zalapala ztěžka po dechu. Před očima se jí objevily mžitky, na které nedbala a udělala ztěžka svůj první krůček. Málem přepadla dopředu, protože už zapomněla, jak by měla svou váhu rozdělovat.

V kyčli jí prudce píchlo, ale jinak už žádné další problémy nenastaly.

Dalším pohybem si přivinula již čekající své dva přátele do náruče.

„Děkuju, děkuju, děkuju," opakovala stále znovu a znovu a prudce se k nim tiskla.

Svůj hlas slyšela jakoby zdálky, jako by měla na hlavě mýdlovou bublinu, která zabraňovala zvukům proniknout až k ní. Prudce zatřásla hlavou, ale dosáhla jen toho, že se jí začala točit.

Přesto ještě rychle objala Ginny a pohladila jí bříško, než se zastavila před svým mužem.

„Draco," oslovila ho. Tentokrát slyšela jasně. Usmála se a natáhla levou ruku k jeho obličeji. Bojácně se zastavila několik centimetrů od jeho tváře, čekala, až on udělá ten první pohyb.

Pozorovala svůj prsteníček, na kterém se jí matně leskl zlatý kroužek. Snubní prsten, který jí navlékl před tolika lety Draco. On svůj slib dodržel, zašel dokonce až za něj. Ani smrt je nedokázala rozdělit.

Očima se vpíjela do jeho stříbrných studánek a sledovala, jak i on pomalu natahuje svou ruku, aby se jí mohl dotknout a natáčí hlavu, aby vtiskl svou tvář do její dlaně.

V tu chvíli jí hlava explodovala. Prudká bolest jí vystřelila až do konečků prstů, ale pak už necítila nic. Jen známou lehkost, stejnou, jako posledních patnáct let.

Zavřela oči, ale i tak stejně pořád viděla za víčky výraz svého manžela, když se konečně rukou přiblížil až k jejímu pasu, ale už se jí nedokázal dotknout, prošla skrz, stejně jako vždycky předtím.

Za sebou uslyšela Lunino namáhavé zalapání po dechu, ale neotočila se, aby se ujistila, že je přítelkyně v pořádku.

Teď jí záleželo jen na tom, co cítí její muž.

„Draco," zašeptala.

„Nech mě být..." řekl jen stejně tiše a vydal se ven z místnosti.

„Draco!" zakřičela nepřirozeně nahlas, přestože to nesnášel. Nedávno se tuto užitečnou dovednost naučila od své přítelkyně Uršuly. Trávila s ní poslední dobou docela dost času, k jeho nelibosti.

„NECH MĚ BÝT!" vykřikl nepříjemným hlasem. Vrhl na ni ještě bolestný pohled a zabouchl za sebou dveře.

„Co se stalo?" obrátila se okamžitě k Harrymu. „To nebylo pět minut. K sakru, to nebyly ani dvě minuty! Nestihla jsem... Nestihla jsem..." zavzlykala a celá se roztřásla. „Nestihla..." opakovala, zatímco bezděčně plula vzduchem směrem k oknu.

„Hermiono, já nevím, jak to, že to fungovalo tak krátce, to jsem nechtěl, to ne... Mrzí mě to!"

„Mrzí... Nestihla..." mumlala si sama pro sebe.

Ani se se svými přáteli nerozloučila, jen pomaličku proplula zdí ven z hradu. Ven do mrazivého Štědrého dne. Vstříc mrakům, které měly stejnou barvu, jako oči jejího manžela.


	3. Chapter 3

„Draco!"

Poslední výkřik rozkoše a blonďatý muž se odvalil na stranu. Snažil se popadnout dech, vzpamatovat se z divokého milování. Snažil se přestat nenávidět sám sebe.

Když ucítil jemnou ruku na svých prsou, srazil ji netrpělivě pryč. Nechtěl, aby se ho dotýkala. Už ne.

„Draco," zakňourala dívka, ležící vedle něj.

Skoro ji neslyšel. Jediné, co byl schopný vnímat, byly Hermioniny vzlyky ve své hlavě. Byl si jist, že právě pláče. Věděl, že pláče kvůli němu, protože moc dobře ví, co právě teď dělal a s kým.

„Slečno Moranová, váš trest skončil. Můžete odejít..." zavrčel.

Ani se na ni nepodíval, když vstala a začala se ublíženě oblékat.

„Aspoň bys mě nemusel zítra zkoušet," pípla trucovitě.

„Komu tady tykáte!"

Konečně se na ni podíval, na její divoce rozcuchané vlasy, pokousané rty a zarudlé skvrny na krku i hrudi. Udiveně vykulené hnědé oči. Bolestně ho píchlo u srdce, vypadala tolik jako Hermiona předtím, než zemřela. Zavřel oči.

„Vypadněte," zasyčel na ni.

„To nebylo zrovna slušné, _pane profesore_. Ale mně to nevadí. Protože my dva jednou budeme spolu. Jednou si mě vezmete, až si konečně přiznáte, že s duchem žít nemůžete. Co z toho vlastně máte? Nechci si stěžovat, ale to, že za mnou aspoň jednou měsíčně přilezete skoro na kolenou, tomu neříkám šťastné manželství, jak se mi snažíte namluvit..."

„Jste drzá, slečno Moranová. Srážím Havraspáru dvacet bodů. Běžte." Nenechal si Draco její proslov líbit. Prstem ukázal na dveře.

Ona se na něj jen vyzývavě usmála, pohodila vlasy přes rameno a se zvednutou bradou kráčela ven. Ztěžka polkl. Snad ještě nikdy mu nepřipomínala jeho ženu víc.

Chvíli jen tak ležel a těžce oddychoval. Pak se zvedl, rychle se oblékl a vydal se ji hledat.

Neměl ponětí, kde by teď mohla být, ani co jí řekne, až ji najde. Nevesele se usmál. Od toho nevydařeného dotyku uplynula sotva půlhodina a on už se hnal za ní. Nikdy dlouho nevydržel být s ní rozhádaný. Nedovedl si ani představit svůj život bez ní a nelitoval jediné minuty posledních let, které strávil s ní. Měl aspoň šanci ji důkladně poznat, líp, než by dokázal, kdyby žila, i když by dal cokoli za to, aby zůstala naživu.

Překvapivě ji objevil hned na prvním míst, na které se zašel podívat – ve svém kabinetu v severní věži.

„Miláčku," zašeptal a věnoval jí láskyplný úsměv, když viděl, jak je nešťastná.

„Chceš se rozvést, že jo?" zeptala se plačtivě.

„Ty jsi blázínek..." ušklíbl se na ni. „Já se s tebou přece nemůžu rozvést..."

„A proč bys nemohl? Já chci, aby sis vedl vlastní život. S někým, koho se můžeš _dotknout_. Jenom mluvení někdy nestačí a já už toho mám taky dost. Chtěla bych tě taky chytnout za ruku, dát ti pusu nebo..."

„Hermiono, na tom nezáleží. Chci být s tebou!" oponoval jí pevně.

„Ale já už nechci, Draco. Já už takhle nemůžu. Chci rozvod!"

Draco na to nic neřekl. Přemýšlel, jestli jí má nebo nemá říkat, že se vlastně ani rozvádět nemusejí, když ona je mrtvá, že tím vlastně jejich manželství skončilo. Ale pak se rozhodl nedávat jí do ruky zbraň.

„Jedině přes mojí mrtvolu, lásko," ujistil ji.

„Jsi tak sladký... Ale chci abys věděl, že ji nesnáším..." řekla.

„Koho?"

„Tu holku... Je to nespravedlivé, že ona tě může mít a já ne. U Merlina, já jsem tvoje žena, ne ona!" bouchla rukou do jeho psacího stolu.

Nadechoval se k odpovědi, ale přerušila ho. „Nevyčítám ti to! Jak bych mohla... Je to dlouhá doba, co já ne... nemůžu se tebou... Jen říkám, že bych chtěla být ona..."

Sledoval, jak si skládá obličej do dlaní. Hlavou mu zněla její slova. Pořád znovu a znovu.

„Zlato?" slyšel se říkat ohromeně. Ruce se mu roztřásly. „Mám nápad... Pojď se mnou. Ale nebudeš mluvit!" upozornil ji. Musel se soustředit, ale když slyšel její hlas, tak se mu to zrovna dvakrát dobře nedařilo.

Rychlými kroky spěchal do jejich bytu. Vlastně utíkal, jen se to snažil zamaskovat, jako profesor musel udržovat jisté dekorum.

„Harry!" vydechl úlevně, když ho uviděl stále ještě sedět na pohovce. „Potřebuju recept na ten tvůj lektvar. Hned."

Ani se neobtěžoval mu něco vysvětlovat, z krbové římsy sebral malou mističku s letaxovým práškem, která tam byla pro všechny případy a podal mu ji.

Když ministr zmizel v zelených plamenech, obrátil se ke svojí ženě, aby jí všechno vysvětlil.

„Teď mě dobře poslouchej. Něco udělám. Není to legální... Jestli... Jestli jsi tam před chvílí byla, když jsem se slečnou Moranovou... byl... tak jsi možná slyšela, že si mě chce vzít. Pochybuju, že si to nechává pro sebe. A já si jí vezmu..."

„Tak na to můžeš hodně rychle zapomenout!" zakřičela na něj téměř nepříčetně. „Není pro tebe dost dobrá!"

„Ale pro tebe je dost dobrá..."

„Cože!"

„To je to, proč jsem chtěl jen recept na ten lektvar... Už jsme o tom jednou přemýšleli, jestli si vzpomínáš, ale tenkrát jsme nevěděli jak... Teď budeme znát ingredience... Určitě mi dáš za pravdu, že se ten lektvar skládá ze tří složek – první je na změnu vzhledu osoby, teda vlastně jistá odrůda od mnoholičného lektvaru. Druhá je na to, aby se tělo otevřelo pro ducha zemřelé osoby a ta třetí je časové omezení... A já chci jenom jednu z nich. Hádej kterou?"

„Co si to tu vymýšlíš? Chceš odbourat to časové omezení?"

„Ne... Já chci to prostřední. Chci, abys mohla vniknout do jejího těla tak, abys nikdy nemusela odejít. A chci jí splnit její přání. Vezmu si ji. Ale budeš to ty, kdo řekne ano, i když budeš vypadat trochu jinak... Jste si podobné, víš?"

„Všimla jsem si..." pronesla řezavě. „Počkej, ale to přece nejde! Co se stane s její duší? Vždyť když jsem byla v Luně, úplně jsem jejího ducha utlačila... Tohle nemůžeme udělat, Draco!"

„Nebude to žádná škoda, věř mi... A navíc – je to její přání," přesvědčoval ji.

„Ale určitě to nemyslela takhle!" odsekla Hermiona a otočila se k němu zády.

Přesto věděl, že je ta myšlenka pro ni lákavá. A pro něj dvojnásob.

„Fajn. Jestli to teda nechceš, tak v tom případě se my dva můžeme rozvést a já si ji stejně vezmu. Je to pro tebe lepší řešení?" rozhodl se přiložit do ohně a přinutit jí jednat.

„Ne!" zařvala tak, až mu zalehly uši.

Spokojeně se usmál.

„Tak mi pomůžeš s tím lektvarem..."

Pár minut počkali, než se očividně zmatený Harry vrátil se staře vypadající knihou v ruce. Draco mu ji hned vytrhl a začal v ní listovat. Hermiona se mu dívala přes rameno.

„Rozumíš tomu?" ohlédl se na ni.

„Samozřejmě!" odsekla. „Učím lektvary!"

„Tak jdeme na to..." pokynul jí ke dveřím a následoval ji. „Tobě to vysvětlíme zítra, teď běž za Ginny," ještě křikl na Harryho.

**xoxox**

„Slečno Moranová, mohla byste na chvilku?"

Dívka nadskočila leknutím. Poodešla od hloučku svých přítelkyň a zářivě se na něj usmála. „Už zase?"

Draco nebral na vědomí její otázku. „Ještě pořád si mě chcete vzít?" zeptal se tiše místo odpovědi.

„Samozřejmě!" vydechla dívka a přitiskla si dlaň na bušící srdce.

„Tak to vypijte," poručil jí polohlasně.

Podával jí malou, nevinně vypadající lahvičku. Neváhala ani na okamžik a vylila si její obsah do úst.

Draco se ostražitě rozhlédl, ale zdálo se, že jejich podivné počínání nikdo nezpozoroval. Pak už ale nespustil oči ze studentky, stojící u něj. Pečlivě pozoroval každý pohyb její tváře.

Nakonec úlevně zavřel oči, když namáhavě zalapala po dechu.

„Miláčku?" zašeptal zkoumavě.

Věnovala mu malé přikývnutí.

„Jste zase drzá, slečno Moranová. Srážím Havraspáru dvacet bodů. A vysloužila jste si trest. Odpykáte si ho hned teď..." promluvil tentokrát dostatečně nahlas, aby ho slyšeli všichni v okolí.

Vykročil napřed a nechal ji ho následovat ho, i když by ji nejradši tlačil před sebou a už nikdy nepustil. Sotva došli za roh, prudce ji k sobě přitiskl tak pevně, že se ani nemohl nedchnout. Jen vychutnával její blízkost po takové době.

„Všechno nejlepší k výročí smrti, zlato," šeptal jí do vlasů. „A šťastné Vánoce. Doufám, že..."

Přerušila ho tím, že mu na rty přitiskla ukazováček.

„Draco Malfoyi, to po těch letech neumíš udělat s tou svojí sexy pusou nic lepšího, než plácat blbosti?"

KONEC 

_Tuto povídku bych chtěla věnovat Lhaile, protože bez ní by vůbec nevznikla._

_A děkuju Black Sable za krásné komentáře, jen se bojím, jestli jsem tě trošku nezklamala vývojem :-D._

_Štastné a veselé přeje Octavie :-)_


End file.
